Emma's Sickness (Revised Version)
by gracie.aubrey
Summary: Emma wakes up very ill and tries hiding it from her family. After she collapses in a concerned pirate's arms, will she be ok? What is wrong with her? Most importantly, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1: Headache

**Emma POV**

Waking up to sunlight in my eyes, I cover them and squint at the alarm clock. _7am… well crap!_ Trying to sit up, the whole world spins and I fall back against the pillows. Round 2, I sit up (slowly), stretch, and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Looking back at the alarm clock, sure enough, 7:05 am. Climbing out of bed, I use the wall to stabilize myself as I stumble. Hurrying as fast as I can to get ready without falling over, I have to pause for the occasional coughing fit. Finally, I make it down to the kitchen to see Mary Margret and David talking.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask grabbing a plate and dishing out some eggs from off the stove.

"Morning to you to sleepyhead!" Mary Margret smiled taking a sip of her coffee

"Hey! I was just about to go wake you up." David said taking the last bite of his toast.

Not bothering to sit at the table, I stand in the kitchen and shovel down half the scrambled eggs before I feel nauseous. Washing it down with my coffee, I scrape the rest of the eggs in the trash.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" I exclaim throwing on my leather jacket as David rolls his eyes at me.

"Love you guys!" Mary Margret kisses David and hugs me goodbye.

We quickly walk outside to David's truck and head for the police station. I stifle a cough and take a swig from a stale bottled water I found on the floorboard. _Damn! My head feels like it is out to __explode! _

"Uuuuuugh." I moan quitely

"What's wrong?" David questions glancing at me with with his fatherly face on.

"It's nothing, just a headache." I lie not wanting to admit I am sick. I lean back in the seat and close my eyes.

"I've got Advil in my drawer at the office." David encourages kindly

I peek one eye to see him smiling at me and I smile back appreciatively. I feel the truck stop and I sit up and unbuckle.

"Hopefully today is uneventful." I mutter to myself

"Careful or you might jinx yourself." David remarked as he unlocked the station's doors.

Begrudgingly, I trudge over to my desk to start some of my backed paperwork. While David walks over to start the coffee pot.

**_A couple hours later _**

"Who knew there were so many fish related lawsuits?" I wonder out loud reading the cases, "Slipped on a fish, cart full of fish ran over foot."

"How about this one? Slapped multiple times with fish" David let out a whistle and laughed, "Then again who knew there were so many restraining orders filed against Mr. Gold."

"Now that I could believe," I scoffed which turned into a mini coughing fit.

David spins from his desk to look at me with his concerned dad face, "Emma, are you alright?"

"Other than this fucking headache? Yeah, I'm fine." I say adding a small smile to reassure

"Hey time for lunch. Granny's?" he asks glancing at the wall clock

"I'm good! You go on without me, I'm full from breakfast." I say organizing the papers stacked on my keyboard.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" he interrogates as he walks past my desk

"Get out of here!" I smile lightly punching him in the arm as he passes

"See you at 1:30?" he chuckles putting on his coat

"Sounds good. Don't have too much fun without me!" I add and he salutes mockingly while walking out the door

Double checking that he really left, I let out the cough I was holding in and get up to make instant coffee. _Damn! My chest aches so much__!_ I start another coughing fit and cough and cough until my eyes are filled with tears. My cell phone rings and I take the last swig of my coffee before answering.

"Hello Emma Swan." I wheeze

"Oh Emma you sound awful!" The voice on the other end exclaims

"Thanks, I feel awful. Who is this?" I snap

"This is Mary Margret," she says in her cheery voice, "I was wondering if you could have David pick up a cake."

"A cake? What for!" I ask feeling the tickle of another coughing fit coming on

"Henry's end of semester grades just came in and he got straight A's!" she said bursting with excitement, "I thought we should reward him."

"Ok, will do! Bye" I say hanging up before she could reply. The tickle in my chest bursting into coughs. I started coughing like crazy, feeling as though there were 50-pound weights sitting on my chest. _Ugh this is miserable! _I thought unhappily as the coughs subsided. _Well I might as well go tell David while we are on lunch. _Walking over to the coat rack, I pick up my leather jacket, put it on and head out the door. As I am walking down the street, my vision starts to blur and my chest burns. Looking up, I see the outline of Granny's Dinner and I stumble into someone. _I'm not getting enough air_.

"Watch where you are going Love! Don't want a pretty face like yours getting hurt," the voice of Captain Hook traveled to my muffled ears, "Say, you don't look well Swann! Are you ill?"

Ocean blue eyes are the last thing I see as I feel my legs collapse from under me, my vision darkens, and strong arms break my fall. I hear the distant voice of Hook and then nothing.

**David POV**

As I walk into Granny's diner, I wonder distractedly. _What is wrong with her, is she sick? Why won't she say anything? Should I have really left her alone? _

"What can I get you?" Ruby pulls me out of my daze

"Fried Chicken and Macaroni with a sweet tea." I smile as I reach into my pocket for my phone._ Emma would call if she needed me right?_

As I sit thinking to myself and waiting for my food, I hear a ruckus outside the diner. I hop up to investigate. Exiting Granny's, I hear Captain Hook yelling for help. My head whips in the direction of the cry Emma lying on the ground and Hook supporting Emma's head. My heart stops and I feel myself pale as I run to my daughter's side.

"What happened?" I demand kneeling by Emma, looking over her pale form, and blue lips.

"She was staggered into me and then collapsed!" he stammered looking very pale, "I-I didn't know what to do, but call for help. I didn't want to leave her here, but I don't own a phone."

"Call an ambulance!" I yell towards a concerned Ruby who is looking out of the diner.

_It's going to be okay Emma. You're going to be alright. _As I bend down to check her pulse, her skin burns me.

"Oh God she is burning up!" I say concerned as sirens wail in the distance.

Hey Everyone! Here is the revised version of the story you were asking for! I hope this version is better than the last.

Lots of love,


	2. Chapter 2: Pneumonia

**Mary Margret POV**

Sitting in my class during the lunch break, I was watching the kids eat and chat when I heard a sudden knock at the classroom window. It was Principal John. Opening the door with a grim expression on his face, my once peaceful expression sobered.

"Mary Margret, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Principal John fidgeted with his hands, "I was just alerted by your husband that your daughter is being brought to the ER."

"What's wrong with mom?" Henry chimed in standing up from his desk

"I'm not sure, but you two are excused for the day. I will watch the class." John smiled sympathetically

"Come on Henry." I said grabbing my coat and purse.

As Henry practically flew from the classroom, we ran to my car and sped out of the parking lot. _Please don't die! I can't lose my baby girl! _I thought frantically while turning onto the main road to the hospital.

**David POV**

In the ambulance, they had to put and IV in and it pained me seeing my little girl struggling for her life. The oxygen mask's green straps stood in stark contrast to her so very pale skin.

"Just hold on Emma! Daddy is here and your mom is on the way. We are almost at the hospital." I whispered to her stroking her hair.

After what seemed an eternity, the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay. What came next was chaos. As the paramedics wheeled the gurney out of the ambulance, I jumped out and followed as far as the nurses would allow. Doctors were yelling orders as they took Emma down a hallway and around a corner. I was lead to a waiting room where I paced and prayed for my daughter's live. Brisk footsteps caused me to turn around a panting Hook was out of breath.

"Is-is she alright?" Hook panted grabbing a stitch in his side. _He must have ran here._

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything yet." I said running my hand through my hair.

"She's a tough lass, I'm sure she'll be fine." Hook said with a small smile, but concern in his eyes. I nodded and went back to my pacing. _What is taking them so long? How is my daughter?_

"David!" a voice yelled and whipped around to see my wife and Henry.

"What is wrong with my mom?" Henry asked anxiously

"I haven't been told anything yet, but I'm sure she'll be alright bud." I said pulling Henry into my arms. Mary Margret had tears in her eyes, and I opened an arm for her to join the embrace. We just stood in the middle of the ER waiting room crying and hugging.

After a while, we eventually sat down, and I filled Mary Margret and Henry in on what had happened. Hook helped explain the part where she had collapsed. Once we were all caught up, a wave of exhaustion and sorrow hit me. My daughter, my baby girl was in the hospital, possibly dying and there was nothing I could do. There was no dragon I could kill, no cabinet I could make to help save her. It took me a moment to realize that Hook was talking to me.

"What?" I asked coming out of my dazed reverie.

"I asked if you want some coffee." I'm headed to the machine and was wondering if you wanted some."

"Sure," I smiled at his kindness and then was confused, "How will you carry two coffees? You only have one hand."

Hook smiled wryly, "I can stack the cups or make two trips. My legs work fine."

After what seemed like an eternity later, Hook returned with the coffee. Just as I was about to take my first sip, Dr. Whale entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" I questioned standing up abruptly, coffee forgotten.

"She has Pneumonia and it cut off her breathing." Dr. Whale announced looking around at Mary Margret and Henry.

"What?" Mary Margret yelled swaying on her feet. I wrapped my arm around her waist to stabilize her.

"We got her breathing again and put her on antibiotic immediately. Unfortunately, she is still unconscious." Dr. Whale said continuing, "Until her body heals, she will stay that way. However, we cannot predict how long it will take."

"Can we go see her?" Hook asked his eyebrows drawn together

"She is in the ICU and it is family only. Unless, approved otherwise." Dr. Whale said

"It's ok. He can come." I smiled softly at the pirate. He helped her when I wasn't the and had ran all the way to the hospital. As much as I disliked it, I knew that he loved my daughter. From the fear in his eyes as he had tried to wake her up, I knew that like the rest of my family, he would be lost without her.

We walked down the hallway to the ICU and into Emma's room. My stomach flip flopped at the sight of her connect to all of the machines.

"Oh my." Mary Margret whispered, and I turned just in time to see her legs collapse. Hook lunged forward and caught her in his arms.

"Whoah your highness! We don't need to be worrying 'bout you too." Hook frowned

"Snow! Are you alright?" I helped her to her feet and out of Hook's arms.

"Yes, I just couldn't bear the sight of all this." she said gesturing to the machines keeping our daughter alive.

I knew exactly how she felt.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH :P


	3. Chapter 3: I love you's

**Killian Jones' POV**

The others had gone to the cafeteria after a couple hours, leaving me alone with Emma. I wasn't hungry. Scratch that. I was too worried to eat.

"Oh Love, you've had your fun scaring me. It's time wake up. Please wake up, for me." I plead at Emma's limp figure holding one of her softly calloused hands in mine.

A whimper comes from her lips and she is muttering softly in her sleep. Listening closely, I hear her crying.

"Don't worry Love. I'm here." I whisper in her ear, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"Killian." Emma mutters

"What is it Love?" I ask anxiously rubbing my thumb across her knuckles

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" She whimpers with a slurred voice

"I'm not going anywhere." I say unable to hide my smile

Bending down, I kiss her lightly on her burning forehead and stroke her hair. Her whole body relaxes, and she opens her eyes with a small smile on her lips.

"Killian?" Emma looks at me

"Yes Love. What is it?" I ask looking at her confused

"I love you." Emma slurs closing her eye softly

Laughing softly at her medication dazed state, I turn over her hand and kiss her palm.

"I love you too Emma." I say slouching deeper into the hospital chair

**Emma POV**

_"I love you." I smile at the man with handsome cerulean eyes_

_ As I feel a kiss on my palm, I hear. "I love you too Emma."_

When I open my eyes to see David by me. I realize it must have been a dream. A really good dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"Water. Please." I croak out as my throat protests with sharp dagger sensations.

David jumps to his feet and pours me a glass from a pitcher near the bed. I hungrily drink it all and gesture for more.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?" David says smiling sadly

"You honestly want to know?" I groan as he nods, "Like crap! Not to mention my head hurts like I was hit with a sledge hammer."

Nodding sadly, he grabs my hand.

"I'm going to have the nurse alert the others your awake." David smiles before releasing my hand and standing up. I watch through the glass as he walks out the door and to the nurse's station. _Others?_ When he returns, Henry, Mary Margret, and Hook follow suit. My heart leaps at the sight of cerulean eyes. _Hook? Nah it can't be… can it?_

"Hey Love. How are you?" Hook says flashing his teeth in a smile

"Don't ask." I moan rolling my eyes

"Are you hungry?" Henry asks

"No just surprisingly tired." I say smiling softly and readjusting

"Well you should get some rest and we'll be right here." Mary Margret smiles reassuringly

"Can I talk to Killian alone for a minute? Please Mom?" I ask surprising myself

Looking utterly shocked she nodded and guided Henry outside with David slowly following. Hook sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Thank you." I smile at him as he chuckles

"For what Love? Breaking your fall?" He joked smirking

"No, for staying with me and visiting." I grab his hand and squeeze

He squeezes softly in return. Rubbing his cheek, he laughed nervously and leaned forward to kiss my chapped pink lips. I smiled against his soft, warm lips. It was short, but heavenly.

"We should do that more often." The dashing pirate smirked at me

"Indeed, we should." I smirked back and the grew serious, "I love you Killian Jones.

"I love you too Emma Swan." he grins intertwining our fingers softly

**Regina POV**

I was sitting in my office when my secretary knocked on my door and came in.

"Ms. Mills?" she asked

"Yes? What is it?" I question looking over the paperwork in front of me.

"The hospital called to tell you Sheriff Swan is ill and was admitted a while ago." she told me

"WHAT!" I yell jumping up from my seat to get my coat. Rushing out the door, I don't bother with goodbyes and rush to the hospital. _How bad is it? What would Henry do without his other mom?_

That's all for this weekend! It was a HUGE job revising the first couple of chapters. I will get a couple more done in time for next week's upload. :)


End file.
